In some lighting apparatuses a sensor is mounted to the top of the lighting apparatus for controlling the operation of the light source associated with the lighting apparatus. Such lighting apparatuses may be used in outdoor applications such as in parking lots, adjacent pathways or roadways, adjacent or on buildings or the like. Typically, the sensor functions as an on/off switch to turn the light source on based on the detection of ambient darkness and to turn the light source off based on the detection of ambient light. A sensor mounted to the top of the lighting apparatus may be unsightly, especially on lighting apparatuses that are intended to be decorative or aesthetically highlight architectural aspects of a space. Such sensors may be an “afterthought” to the aesthetics of the lighting apparatus that are visually intrusive.